criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile Tears
Crocodile Tears is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-fifth case in Rusthollow and the seventy-ninth case overall. It takes place in Toad Marsh appearing as the first case in the district. Plot After thwarting The Ancient Ones' plan, Warren decided to move the team to Toad Marsh, a murky swamp district. As Faith and the player arrived at the district, they discovered the body of paranormal expert Jason Terranova, who was known to be a member of the disassembled cult due to the list found in Ezekiel Goldust's bag, half-eaten by crocodiles. Melissa confirmed that Jason was pushed into the water due to bruising found on his torso. While investigating the case, the team labelled goth Tessa Moire, district local Bethany Byatts and voodoo priestess Sveta Dernier before hearing that a fight had broken out on one of the steamboats. The pair rushed to the steamboat where they discovered Tessa fighting with a local police officer named Fleur Chamberlain. Upon confrontation, Tessa fled leaving them to question Fleur about the fight. They also suspected traveller Nixon Blade prior to being informed by Sean that he'd found Tessa. Finally, they arrested Bethany for the murder of her boyfriend. Bethany started crying after being confronted, confessing that she killed Jason and the guilt was taking over her. When asked why she would kill her boyfriend, Bethany insisted it was an accident. She explained that when she found out she was pregnant with Jason's baby she went to speak with him by the swamp pier and begged him to leave the cult. Jason refused and him and Bethany argued, resulting in Bethany accidentally pushing Jason into the swamp water where he was attacked by crocodiles. Panicked and heartbroken, Bethany fled leaving Jason to die. In court, the devastated woman insisted that she loved Jason. She was sentenced to ten years in prison with a chance of parole in five years. In the aftermath of the trial, a panicked Sveta rushed into the police headquarters demanding to speak to the player insisting it was a matter of urgency. She explained that her son, Troy Dernier, hadn't been seen in days and she was starting to getting worried. Jayden asked where she had last seen her son and Sveta told the duo it was by the swamp pier. After searching the pier, they found Troy's phone discarded in a pile of algae. Tao confirmed that the phone had been completely wiped and the only thing he could recover from the phone were fingerprints. Tao then explained that he was confused as the fingerprints belonged to the team's field expert Teresa Armstrong. Also confused, Jayden decided the only thing they could do was speak to her. Teresa was angered upon interrogation and stormed out the room, furious. Jayden and the player agreed that her behaviour was suspicious. Warren also directed Faith and the player to search through Jason's shack once more in hopes of finding the location of the other cult members. Soon, a map on parchment paper was uncovered which revealed the hideout of the other cultists. They then proceeded to notify Fleur about the hideout with reassurance that all the cultists would be arrested without delay. At the end of the case, the team celebrated getting all the cult members locked up while also promising to keep looking for Troy. Summary Victim *'Jason Terranova' (found half-eaten by crocodiles) Murder Weapon *'Crocodiles' Killer *'Bethany Byatts' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats seafood. *The suspect uses anti-depressants. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats seafood. *The suspect uses foot cream. *The suspect uses anti-depressants. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has warts. *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats seafood. *The suspect uses foot cream. *The suspect uses anti-depressants. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has warts. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats seafood. *The suspect uses foot cream. *The suspect uses anti-depressants. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses foot cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears ripped clothing. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats seafood. *The killer uses foot cream. *The killer uses anti-depressants. *The killer has warts. *The killer wears ripped clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swamp Pier. (Clues: Victim's Body, Fishing Net, Ice Cooler) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses foot cream) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Crocodile Tooth) *Analyze Crocodile Tooth. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats seafood) *Examine Ice Cooler. (Result: Spell Book) *Examine Spell Book. (Result: Name Uncovered; New Suspect: Tessa Moire) *Ask Tessa why she's in Toad Marsh. (New Crime Scene: Shack Interior) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Clues: Crumbled Paper, Broken Object) *Examine Crumbled Paper. (Result: Poem; New Suspect: Bethany Byatts) *Ask Bethany about her poem she wrote for the victim. *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Crystal Ball; New Suspect: Sveta Dernier) *Quiz Sveta about her crystal ball. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Quiz Fleur about the fight. (Attribute: Fleur eats seafood; New Crime Scene: Steamboat) *Investigate Steamboat. (Clues: Torn Paper, Cult Necklace) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Survival Guide) *Examine Survival Guide. (Result: Name Uncovered; New Suspect: Nixon Blade) *Question Nixon about Jason's passing. (Attribute: Nixon uses foot cream) *Examine Cult Necklace. (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses anti-depressants; New Crime Scene: Fishing Boat) *Investigate Fishing Boat. (Clues: Jason's Bag, Garbage) *Examine Jason's Bag. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Question Bethany about her pregnancy. (Attribute: Bethany uses anti-depressants and foot cream and eats seafood) *Examine Garbage. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Confront Sveta about her voodoo doll. (Attribute: Sveta uses anti-depressants and foot cream and eats seafood) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Tessa about fleeing from the fight. (Attribute: Tessa uses anti-depressants and eats seafood; New Crime Scene: Water Wheel) *Investigate Water Wheel. (Clues: Broken Glass, Newspaper Article) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Bloody Bottle Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Nixon's Blood) *Ask Nixon about the victim attacking him. *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Headline) *Question Fleur about the arrest. (Attribute: Fleur uses foot cream and anti-depressants) *Investigate Wooden Pillar. (Clues: Flower Vase, Brooch) *Examine Flower Vase. (Result: Pill Packet) *Analyze Pill Packet. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has warts) *Examine Brooch. (Result: White Threads) *Analyze White Threads. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing white threads) *Take care of the killer now! *Go A Chemical Imbalance (1/6). (1 star) A Chemical Imbalance (1/6) *Ask Sveta what's wrong. (Reward: Totem Necklace) *Investigate Swamp Pier. (Clue: Algae) *Examine Algae. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Troy's Phone) *Analyze Troy's Phone. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Teresa Armstrong) *Confront Teresa about her fingerprints on Troy's phone. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Faded Parchment Paper) *Examine Faded Parchment Paper. (Result: Map) *Notify Fleur of the cult member's whereabouts. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Rusthollow Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Toad Marsh